el verdadero poder
by green day forever
Summary: Edward Masen es maltratado por su padre cuando tenia 6 años es llevado a una casa de adopción donde es acogido por los Cullen que son vampiros pero lo que nadie sabe es que el tiene un misterioso poder.
1. Chapter 1

**El verdadero poder **

**Aclaración: ****todos los personajes son de stephanie meyer y algunos pedazos de la trama son del libro carrie del gran stephen King yo solo los utilicé para crear esta loca historia y como le dije nada es mío.**

**SUMARY: Edward Masen es maltratado por su padre cuando tenia 6 años es llevado a una casa de adopción donde es acogido por los Cullen que son vampiros pero lo que nadie sabe es que el tiene un misterioso poder.**

**NARRADOR POV**

En la residencia de los masen no se oía ni un solo ruido eran una familia muy misteriosa poco se sabia de ella lo poco que se sabia era que en esa casa habitaban Edward mesen un hombre bastante intimidante y un pequeño de 6 años que tenia el mismo nombre de su padre, pocas veces se la había visto al niño los pocos que lo habían visto solo podían decir que parecía un tierno querubín con ese cabello color cobrizo esos ojos color verde y esa piel tan pálida.

En esa casa la mayoría del tiempo no se escuchaba nada pero había ocasiones que se oían como el padre le gritaba al pequeño y como se rompían algunas cosas y los vecinos se alarmaban demasiado cuando oían gritar al pequeño pero lo que verdaderamente pasaba en esa casa era terrible.

Hoy parecía un día normal en Chicago y en la casa de los masen parecía que las cosas estaban tranquilas, el pequeño Edward estaba sentado en su habitación bastante asustado ya que su papa no había llegado a dormir de nuevo a casa de estaba sentado en su cama acariciando el retrato de su madre solo cuando su padre no estaba podía tomar la foto y admirarla ya que si su padre lo veía con esa foto en sus manos no se salvaba de la golpiza ya que su padre seguía culpándolo de la muerte de su madre ya que ella murió el la labor de parto.

Se oyeron sonidos en la planta baja el pequeño se alarmo y escucho la voz de su padre

-¿Dónde estas mocoso? – oyó la voz de su padre y enseguida oyó como sabia las escaleras que se dirigían a su cuarto – te estoy hablando niño ¿Qué no mes escuchas? – entonces el presto atención a la foto que el niño tenia en sus pequeñas manos - ¿Qué demonios haces con la foto de tu madre?

-lo lamento papi solo quería verla no lo volveré a hacer pero por favor no me lastimes – el niño le suplico totalmente aterrado.

-tu no me dirás que es lo que hare escuincl_e _si te quiero golpear lo hare hasta que me canse si yo quiero –le dijo el padre con una mueca de maldad en su rostro.

-no papi por favor ¡NOOOO! – el niño grito cuando su padre lo tomo por los cabellos.

- cállate mocoso o te enviare al sótano de nuevo eso es lo que quieres niño.

- no papi al sótano no, me da miedo esta muy oscuro no papa por favor- suplico el niño sollozando desesperado - ¡no papa por favor no! Prometo no volver a tomar esa foto pero por favor papi ¡NOOOO! –grito el niño mientras el padre lo tomaba violentamente de la mano para llevarlo al sótano, pero ese grito no fue el único que se escucho por que después de este se oyó como un jarrón que estaba en una mesa se precipito al suelo.

-deja de gritar niño – dijo el padre soltando al pequeño mientras la criatura miraba al suelo, entonces de la nada se empezaron a romper las losetas del piso una tras otra - ¿Qué estas haciendo maldito demonio? – dijo el padre asustado mientras veía como el piso se quebraba.

-¡nada! No estoy haciendo nada – en ese momento el niño alzo su mirada hacia su padre y varias cosas jarrones, ceniceros, botellas de licor entre otras cosas empezaron a volar por los aires sin ninguna explicación aparente.

Los vecinos escucharon todo el alboroto que se hizo en la casa de los masen pero lo que mas les alarmo fueron los gritos del niño que se escuchaban desesperados así que llamaron a las autoridades para asegurarse del estado del niño.

Mientras tanto en casa de los masen el padre no paraba de gritarle al pequeño y de manera violenta lo llevo al sótano mientras el niño no paraba de llorar.

-papi sácame de aquí prometo portarme bien por favor

Pasaron alrededor de una hora en lo que los vecinos notificaban a las autoridades ese día detuvieron a Edward padre por maltrato a un infante y se encontró a un menor de edad en un sótano golpeado, inconsciente y en muy mal estado de salud y lo llevaron a un hospital pero

la verdadera historia apenas comienza …..

**Este es la primera vez que escribo en esta pagina y espero comentarios y correcciones no sean tan mal s conmigo acepto criticas constructivas espero que les guste **


	2. el nuevo comienzo

_**EL VERDADERO PODER**_

**Aclaración: ****todos los personajes son de stephanie meyer y algunos pedazos de la trama son del libro carrie del gran stephen King yo solo los utilicé para crear esta loca historia y como le dije nada es mío.**

**SUMARY: Edward Masen es maltratado por su padre cuando tenia 6 años es llevado a una casa de adopción donde es acogido por los Cullen que son vampiros pero lo que nadie sabe es que el tiene un misterioso poder.**

**EDWARD POV**

Me dio mucho miedo cuando mi papi llego a la casa me quito el retrato de mi mami y me empezó a gritar me tomo por el cabello y un jarron se estrello en el suelo pero lo que mas me dio mas me dio medio fue cuando dirigí mi mirada al piso y se empezó a romper entonces papa dijo

-¿Qué estas haciendo maldito demonio?-papa seguía gritando pero algo cambio en su mirada había temor pero lo juro yo no estaba haciendo nada , muchas cosas empezaron a volar por los aires y solo escuchaba como se rompían, papa me cargo y me llevo al sotano ese lugar que me asustaba por que estaba oscuro me llevo ahí y cerro la puerta empeze a llorar y gritar mi vista se empezó a nublar tal vez por las lagrimas y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté en un lugar muy blanco y limpio estaba acostado en una cama realmente incomoda y frente a mi había una mujer bastante mayor

-¿Cómo estas cariño como te sientes?- me pregunto acercándose a mi

-estoy bien pero ¿donde estoy? ¿Dónde esta mi papa?-pregunte con miedo por que si mi papa veía que no estaba en casa me pegaría otra vez –mi papa se enojara conmigo tengo que ir a mi casa

-no te preocupes cielo tu padre no volverá a hacerte daño y no tendrás que volver a casa –me dijo mirándome con lastima

-pero entonces a donde viviré-dije con mucho miedo

-te llevaremos a un lugar donde habrá muchos niños y nadie te volverá a lastimar.

Días después Salí del hospital y llegue a un lugar donde había muchos niños que no tenían casa era un orfanato para niños huérfanos pero yo lo único que esperaba era que ya no me volvieran a lastimar ni a pegar y recibir un poco de cariño que nunca recibí en casa.

**ESME POV**

Hoy iria con Carlisle a un orfanato ya que el tenia que hacerles la revisión mensual a esos pequeños sin hogar durante todo mi existencia he deseado tener un bebe lo cual era imposible por nuestra condición inmortal tener un hijo era mi sueño y aunque ya tuviera a Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper que eran como mis hijos adolescentes y los quería eso no bastaba para llenar el vacio que un hijo humano podría llenar.

-¿en que piensas cariño- carlisle me regreso a la realidad

-en nada solo en esos pequeños del orfanato me duela verlos tan desamparados

-cariño lo se a mi también me duele ver su situación –nadie dijo nada después de esto y llegamos al orfanato en silencio

-doctor es un gusto verlo aquí-saludo amablemente la trabajadora social -me imagino que viene a hacerle la revisión a los pequeños

-buenos días Raquel exactamente a eso vine – saludo mi esposo

-buenos días señora Cullen es un gusto tenerla aquí; iré a llamar a los pequeñines.

Fueron entrando uno a uno pero hubo uno que llamo mi atención, era pequeño en estatura calcule uno años tenia el cabello de una extraña tonalidad cobriza unos ojos verdes realmente intensos y muy bonitos era muy palido era realmente hermoso parecía un angel de los cuadros del renacimiento pero había algo que no me gusto; tenia una mirada tan triste en esas hermosas esmeraldas se reflejaba mucha tristeza y soledad

-¿Quién es ese niño del cabello cobrizo Raquel?-le pregunte con bastante curiosidad.

-su nombre es Edward Masen-contesto con cierta tristeza

-¿Por qué esta aquí?-verdaderamente quería saber quien había sido tan inhumano para abandonar a un angel como el –es la primera vaez que lo veo y vengo con mi esposo cada mes.

-tiene a lo mucho dos semanas aquí pero lo que no le puedo decirle es la razón por la cual esta aquí eso es confidencial señora – dijo bastante segura.

-anda por favor dime prometo que esto no saldrá mas haya de nosotras dos – insisti enserio quería saber que hacia un niño como el aquí.

-de acuerdo le diré que paso con el; hace unas semanas llego al hospital ya que lo encontraron inconsciente en el sótano de su casa al parecer el padre lo encerraba ahí con bastante frecuencia. Los vecinos decidieron llamar a la policía por que se empezaron a oír los gritos del niño y después como se rompían cristales cuando la policía llego a la casa de los Masen encontraron al señor Masen en posición fetal y al niño encerrado con llave en el sótano detuvieron al padre y el niño termino en el hospital. Al parecer el señor Masen culpaba al niño de la muerte de su esposa Elizabeth ya que ella murió en labor de parto o algo así, el padre esta acusado por maltrato infantil ya que se encontraron golpes en el cuerpo del niño y al no tener otro pariente cercano el niño paso a este orfanato.

-oh por Dios- estaba sorprendida como puede haber alguien tan inhumano en este mundo como para herir a una criatura –crees que pueda hablar con el Raquel.

-no esta permitido pero por tratarse de usted hare una ecepcion- dijo Raquel y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro- Edward puedes venir por favor . el niño se acerco a nosotros con mucha cautela

-me necesitaba para algo señorita Raquel-pregunto el niño

-solo quería presentarte a alguien que quiere conocerte- e niño me observo y yo le di una sonrisa amigable.

-hola pequeño mi nombre es Esme Cullen es un gusto conocerte ¿Cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es Edward Masen y tambien un gusto conocerla señora Cullen- me dijo de manera muy educada con su tierna voz.

-solo llamame Esme pequeño eres un niño bastante agradable.

-gracias Esme –contesto el niño con la mirada baja .

-es tu turno para la revisión Edward –le dijo Raquel y Edward se fue no sin antes despedirse con su mano .

Ahora sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer y de mi parte corria que Edward no volviera a sufrir jamás….

_**Pues aquí esta otro capitulo gracias alas personas que la han leído hasta ahora y por esas personas que me han hecho saber que seguir con esta historia vale la pena.**_

_**Como dije acepto comentarios consejos y criticas constructivas etc.**_

_**Tratare de no tardar tanto para actualizarlo de nuevo ¡GRACIAS!**_


	3. un futuro borroso

_**DF**__**EL VERDADERO PODER**_

**Aclaración : todos lo personajes son de stephanie Meyer y la trama en algunas partes esta basada en Carrie del gran Stephen King ellos son los genios y los mas grandes aunque algunas partes de la trama es obre de mi loca mente **

**SUMARY: Edward Masen es maltratado por su padre cuando tenia 6 años es llevado a una casa de adopción donde es acogido por los Cullen que son vampiros pero lo que nadie sabe es que el tiene un misterioso poder.**

**CARLISLE POV**

Hoy tenia que ir al orfanato a hacerles la revisión mensual a esos pequeños sin hogar, yo sabia que cada vez que Esme veía a esos niños sentía un gran dolor y debía admitirlo yo también siento dolor al ver a esos niños tan solos sabiendo que tener un bebe siempre ha sido el sueño de Esme y mío pero debido a que somos vampiros pues es imposible.

Esme encontró un poco de consuelo en nuestros hijos Emmett , Rosalie , Jasper , Alice y Bella. Aunque a esta casi no la mencionábamos por que desde que se fue a seguir su sueño de ser independiente Esme se puso demasiado triste y la solo mención de su nombre la deprime demasiado. Íbamos directo al orfanato y mi esposa iba demasiado pensativa

-¿en que piensas cariño-le pregunte y ella solo respondió

-En nada solo en esos pequeños del orfanato me duele verlos tan desamparados –contesto con la mirada perdida.

-cariño lo se a mi también me duele ver su situación –le dije y después de eso ninguno de los dos dijimos nada.

poco tiempo después llegamos al hospital donde Raquel la trabajadora social nos recibió y yo pase al salón donde revisaría a los niños pasaron de uno en uno y por ultimo paso un niño que debía de tener entr años tenia el cabello color cobre un tono bastante extraño, unos ojos color verde esmeralda bastante profundos y era bastante pálido en pocas palabras parecía un tierno angelito

-hola chaparro mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y soy doctor a si que vamos a revisar como andas de salud- salude al niño el cual solo sonrió, parecía que en esos ojos había mucho dolor y eso me inquieto bastante. El niño solo contesto

-de acuerdo doctor Cullen- mientras se sentaba en la camilla de la enfermería.

-bueno chico pero antes de que empiece mi trabajo ¿por que no me dices tu nombre?-le pregunte el solo contesto

-mi nombre es Edward Masen es un gusto conocerlo-dijo con voz tímida

Lo empecé a revisar pero me di cuenta de algo bastante malo, en todo su cuerpo tenia moretones y una que otra cicatriz eso me dolió bastante un niño tan pequeño no podía estar a si de maltratado,

-bueno Edward hemos terminado puedes salir fue un gusto conocerte – le dije el solo sonrió de manera tímida y me dijo

- A mi también me dio gusto conocerlo doctor Cullen – y después salió, llene los reportes de los niños Salí de la enfermería y encontré a Esme bastante pensativa solo nos despedimos de Raquel y fuimos al auto para regresar a casa

-Carlisle tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante –dijo bastante segura así que detuve el auto y me miro seria

-de que necesitas hablar amor

-mira Carlisle esta mañana mientras tu estabas revisando a los niños conocí a un pequeño realmente hermoso- Esme se detuvo a tomar una bocanada de aire como si le hubiera hecho falta - así que le pregunte a Raquel sobro el porque estaba ahí y me dijo algo terrible, al parecer su padre lo maltrataba ,y lo golpeaba al parecer lo encontraron en el sótano de su casa fue horrible la historia que Raquel me conto- estoy seguro que a estas alturas si Esme pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo a mares y la verdad quien no esa historia era realmente triste.

- oh cielo es muy triste – le dije tratando de consolarla –pero ¿sabes como se llama?- pregunte realmente interesado.

- el niño me dijo que su nombre era Edward Masen.

Ahora lo comprendía esa mirada tan triste y atormentado del pequeño que revise al ultimo esos ojos verdes apagados sin ningún brillo de felicidad.

-y he tomado una decisión y me gustaría que tu me apoyes Carlisle – me dijo viéndome a los ojos y con la mirada mas seria que he visto en ella

- y ¿Qué has decidido?-pregunte

-Quiero adoptar a Edward, ese niño ha sufrido mucho y me gustaría darle todo ese amor que su padre no le dio y yo quiero darle ese amor que nunca le pude dar a un hijo humano.

-pero amor ¿has pensado en el peligro que correría ese niño si lo lleváramos a casa? Por que aunque no comamos sangre humana hay ocasiones que no podemos escapar de nuestra naturaleza ¿y si en algún momento alguno de nosotros se descontrola y tratamos de atacarlo?

-yo se que eso no pasara, por favor amor quiero darle felicidad a ese pequeño –dijo ella con la mirada triste; y siendo sinceros a mi me encantaría ayudar a Edward y tenerlo como un hijo.

-amor creo que tienes razón ahora solo tenemos que hablar con los chicos ellos entenderán nuestras razones para adoptar al niño.

La decisión ya estaba tomada lucharíamos contra todo por que Edward fuera nuestro hijo y estuviera a salvo…

_**ALICE POV**_

Estábamos en casa solo nosotros cuatro. Emmett y Rose estaban en su habitación, mi Jasper estaba leyendo un libro sobre quien sabe que y yo estaba aburrida bueno no ¡lo que le sigue! a aburrida desde que se fue mi hermanita Bella me la paso bastante aburrida ella era como mi Barbie personal y aunque a ella le molestaba que yo la vistiera con un solo puchero mío de cachorro bajo la lluvia accedía a todo lo que yo le pidiera.

Pero ahora no estaba se había ido a intentar cosas nuevas, y eso nos puso tristes a todos en especial a Esme. Estaba pensando en eso cuando de la nada llegó una visión bastante extraña a mi.

_todo era muy borroso solo veía pedazos de esa visión primero vi a un niño de cabello color cobrizo siendo abrazado por Esme._

_Después mi visión volvió a cambiar y vi como muchas cosas volaban alrededor de la casa y se estrellaban contra la pared._

_Después mi visión tomo un giro bastante extraño, vi a Bella a mi hermana acompañada de un joven que estaba bastante distorsionado en la visión _

_y de nuevo muchas cosas volando mientras una risa un poco tenebrosa se escuchaba de fondo_

-Alice estas bien –poco a poco fui volviendo a la realidad y me di cuenta que Rose me hablaba.

-Alice que fue lo que viste – pregunto Jasper un poco inquieto por saber dela visión

-no lo se, todo era muy extraño, bastante borroso y sin sentido-conteste un poco molesta por mi visión imperfecta.

A los pocos minutos llegaron nuestros padres venían bastantes serios y eso nos preocupo mucho

-Hola chicos volvimos, pero hay algo muy importante que tenemos que comunicarles – dijo Carlisle muy serio

-¿De que se trata? –pregunto Emmett

- hoy fuimos al orfanato y conocimos a un niño bastante especial. Y pensamos adoptarlo – dijo Esme muy segura de sus palabras

-pero eso es peligroso, tener un humano en esta casa será muy arriesgado si en algún momento no nos controlamos podría morir- dijo Jasper muy nervioso y todos al momento nos empezamos a sentir igual.

Después otra visión muy rápida vino a mi

_Estaba un niño bastante feliz jugando con Emmett y con Jasper , y después el mismo niño conviviendo con todos nosotros._

En ese momento regrese al presente y puse una mano en el hombre de Jasper

-No te preocupes cielo el será bastante feliz con nosotros estoy segura de eso …..

_**Este es otro capitulo gracias a l s que han pasado a leerlo y gracias por los consejos para seguir escribiendo los tomare en cuenta **_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_


	4. la adopción

**VERDADERO PODER **

**NOTA: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunas partes de la trama son de Stephen King y de su maravilloso libro Carrie yo solo puse un poco de imaginación para esta loca historia.**

**Esme (pov)**

Es simplemente maravilloso, aun no puedo creer lo bien que selo ah tomado mi familia con la decisión de adoptar a Edward con esa respuesta que me dio mi familia solo faltaría la presencia de mi amada hija Bella, pero bueno no todo puede ser perfecto.

-Alice ¿estas segura que no habrá problema con la adopción del niño?

Pregunto como por quinta vez Rose ella estaba más que feliz con la idea de que hubiera un niño en casa ya que no era un secreto que Rose deseaba mas que nada ser madre

-Rose no habrá problema las personas del orfanato no se negaran en darnos la adopción de Edward

Pasaron 20 minutos y por fin llegamos a la casa hogar, todo la familia se empeño en ir a conocer al pequeñín y sobre todo las chicas que en una semana no habían parado de decorar el cuarto y comprar juguetes y todas esas cosas de niños.

Entramos al edificio Carlisle me tenia tomada de la mano para darme un poco de apoyo. Por que aunque Alice nos había dicho que no habría problema alguno no podía dejar de estar nerviosa.

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen ¿que le trae hoy por aquí con toda su familia? – pregunto Rachel sorprendida por la presencia de los seis.

-solo venimos a visitar a un niño que esta aquí – conteste tratando de no dar detalles.

-pero por supuesto señora Cullen pasen por favor en este momento los niños están en el jardín.-dijo de manera amable.

Salimos al pequeño jardín y lo vi de nuevo, estaba sentado en una banca aislado de los demás niños que corrían alegremente, me acerque a el con cautela.

-hola cariño – le salude intentando no asustarlo.- espero que me recuerdes Edward.

-si la recuerdo es usted la señora que vino a revisarme hace unos días – me contesto el pequeño niño con una sonrisa pero la alegría no llego a esos ojos verdes.

-exacto mi niño pero hoy quería presentarte a unas personas – le dije- mira ellos son mis hijos sus nombres son Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper y la mas pequeña es Alice – mis hijos le sonrieron mientras que Alice daba pequeños saltitos de alegría .-Hola es un gusto conocerlos – contesto el niño con voz tímida,

Observe a cada miembro de la familia y todos incluyendo a Jasper estaban encantados con el niño al parecer la decisión estaba tomada.

Los chicos se quedaron jugando con Edward mientras que yo y Carlisle nos dirigíamos a la oficina de servicios sociales, al llegar estaba una mujer enfrente del escritorio parecía amable y nos saludo.

-buen dia mi nombre es Margaret Cohen y soy la encargada de servicios sociales junto con Rachel pero ¿a que debo su visita señores Cullen?- pregunto en tono muy formal.

-vera señorita Margaret mi esposa y yo estamos interesados en la adopción de un niño que vive aquí- contesto Carlisle con mucha seguridad – como vera nuestro matrimonio esta imposibilitado de tener hijos a si que hemos optado en la adopción de hecho ya hemos adoptado a 5 adolescentes pero mi esposa y yo hemos decidido que queremos darle un poco de alegría a un niño y que el lleve esa alegría a nuestro hogar.

-bueno señores la verdad estoy sorprendida eso de adoptar a 5 chicos y querer a uno mas es realmente admirable, pero como comprenderá es nuestra labor asegurarnos de que los niños que son dados en adopción vivan lo mejor que se pueda, sin que les falte nada y me imagino que será difícil sustentar una familia tan grande – dijo Margaret pero fue interrumpida por mi esposo.

-no tiene por que preocuparse nosotros podemos darle el sustento necesario a ese niño.

-bueno siendo así supongo que no habrá problema alguno –dijo con una sonrisa –les gustaría pasar a ver a los niños para saber cual es su elección.

-no es necesario hemos conocido a un chiquitín que nos ah encantado a mi familia y a mi y lo queremos en adopción, -dije realmente entusiasmada tanto que me empezaba a parecer a Alice.

-bueno entonces ya esta solo necesito el nombre del niño para empezar los tramites-dijo Margaret.

-su nombre es Edward Masen – y Margaret sonrió muy feliz, se ve que el pequeño Edward se ha ganado el amor de algunas personas. Y así empezaba la nueva vida del Edward Masen que pasaría a se Edward Cullen.

**ALICE (POV)**

Esme y Carlisle fueron a hablar cosas respecto a la adopción de Edward con las personas de servicios sociales, el niño parecía un poco asustado por la presencia de tantas personas con el a si que yo me presente con el.

-¡hola! Mi nombre es Alice es un gusto conocerte cariño. – le dije lo mas entusiasmada que puede.

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward Masen – el extendió su manita para saludarme y cuando la tome llego una visión a mi.

_-No Alice no quiero ir se compras otra vez _

_-vamos Eddie será divertido._

_-no me gusta que me llames Eddie _

_Entonces lo único que se escucho fue como uno de los ventanales de la casa estallaba en pequeños pedazos_

-Alice ¿estas bien?-pregunto Jasper para sacarme del trance de la visión, pero al parecer nadie se había percatado de que tuve una visión ya que todos estaban presentándose con Edward.

-¡hola amigo! Yo soy el maravilloso Emmett – mi enorme hermano saludo al niño yo pensé que el se asustaría pero lo único que hizo fue reírse al perecer mi hermano oso le causo gracia a Edward.

Al poco rato llegaron Esme y Carlisle con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, lo que me dijo que la adopción de Edward era un echo, aunque eso yo ya lo sabia a veces ver el futuro era tan practico

**ROSALIE (POV)**

Cuando vi al pequeño Edward en mi nació el instinto de protegerlo se veía tan indefenso y sus ojos verdes estaban tan apagados que parecían de un color pantanoso, Esme nos había contado lo poco que sabia del pasado del niño era realmente horroroso saber que un humano estúpido pudiera culpar a un ser tan hermosos de la muerte de su madre y además de eso lo hubiera lastimado tanto, pero yo me iba encargar de que la niñez de ese niño fuera feliz y llena de amor y cariño como el que su padre humano nunca le dio.

**ESME (POV)**

Estaba tan feliz, la adopción de Edward era un hecho ahora solo faltaba decirle al niño que nosotros éramos su nueva familia mis hijos estaban encantados con el Alice lo veía con felicidad ya que ella había visto que seria su nuevo hermanito, Jasper lo veía con cierto temor a no poder controlarse, pero algo en mi me decía que estaba ilusionado con la idea de llevarlo a casa, Emmett como siempre con ese humor que lo caracterizaba visiblemente animado con Edward, pero la que mas me llamo la atención era Rose, lo veía con adoración y algo me decía que Edward no solo tendría una madre también tendría a Rose.

Pero lo más importante estaba por suceder el decirle a Edward que seriamos su familia a si que empecé hablando yo.

-cariño hemos estado hablando con la señorita Margaret y bueno , nos dijo pues que , nosotros podemos adoptarte para que vivas con nosotros como una familia.

Nunca en todo mi existencia me había sentí tan nerviosa pero ¿y si no quiere vivir con nosotros?, ¿y si aun extraña a su padre?,¿ y si no me pude ver como su madre?. Había tantas preguntas en mi mente pero sentí una ola de paz supongo que Jasper sintió mi nerviosismo y trataba de tanquilizarme.

-¿enserio quieren que viva con ustedes?- pregunto Edward como si la idea le pareciera imposible - ¿quieren que sea de su familia?.

-pero claro que si lindura- contesto Alice – eres un niñito muy especial .

-pero mi papá decía que quería deshacerse de mi ¿Por qué unas personas quieren tenerme con ellos?- esas palabras dichas por Edward rompieron mi muerto corazón y me pregunte como alguien puede hacerle ese daño a sus hijos, de ser humana estaría llorando como nunca, pero el que hablo fue mi esposo.

-escucha bien campeón, eres la personita mas maravillosa que he conocido jamás, eres como una especie de ángel que vino a alumbrar nuestras vidas y nadie mas te hará daño.- esa promesa que hizo Carlisle la íbamos a cumplir toda la familia, por que esta era el comienzo de la vida feliz de Edward Masen que desde ahora seria Edward Cullen,

**¿Que les pareció? se que este capitulo estuvo un poco flojo de acción pero en el que viene habrá mas de la vida de Edward cullen y empezare a hacer los capítulos mas largos espero que les guste . **


	5. la infancia y una nueva visión

**VERDADERO PODER **

**NOTA: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunas partes de la trama son de Stephen King y de su maravilloso libro Carrie yo solo puse un poco de imaginación para esta loca historia.**

**ESME POV**

Algunos días después de pedir a Edward en adopción, nos notificaron que ya podíamos llevarlo a casa, aunque casi todos los días íbamos a verlo, el parecía tranquilo al saber que no estaría mucho tiempo mas en orfanato hoy seria el gran día en el que el empezaría su veda como parte de la familia, Alice y Rose estaban ordenando lo que seria su recamara les estaba quedando preciosa, toda la familia estaba muy emocionada e incluso Jasper que era el que antes tenia dudas de que esto funcionara estaba un poco feliz.

-¡ya vámonos! ¡Ya vámonos! – gritaba Alice dentro del auto mientras tocaba el claxon.

Después de la insistencia de Alice subimos a los autos Emmet, Rose, Jasper, y Alice iban en un auto y mi esposo y yo íbamos en otro al llegar al orfanato yo no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa Carlisle noto mi estado animo y me tomo de la mano mientras entrabamos al orfanato.

Rachel nos esperaba con una linda sonrisa en su rostro

-señores Cullen que alegría me da verlos, me da tanto gusto que hayan decidido adoptar a Edward es un niño hermoso y además a sufrido mucho- mientras decía esto una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro – ese niño merece ser muy feliz y estoy segura que ustedes lograran borrar todo el dolor que tiene ese pequeño.- dijo con los ojos inundados en lagrimas – en un momento le llamo para que venga con ustedes – dicho esto Rachel se retiro.

A los pocos minutos llego con Edward Rachel lo tomaba de la mano mientras el cargaba una maletita donde llevaba todas sus pertenencias que al perecer eran muy pocas. El niño como todas las veces que lo vinimos a visitar llevaba la vista baja mientras sus manitas se cerraban en pequeños puños clara muestra de nerviosismo. El primero en hablar fue mi esposo para llamar la atención del niño.

-hola campeón como estas – pregunto mi marido para romper un poco la tensión.

-bien señor – dijo Edward con su voz baja y temblorosa

-ya no es necesario que me hables de usted, por fin llego el día en que iras con nosotros a casa – dijo mi esposo entusiasmado.

-enserio planean llevarme a su casa-pregunto Edward nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Acaso no quieres ir con nosotros?- pregunte desesperada

- no es eso es que….- el niño guardo silencio durante unos momentos

-es que que amor ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-es que mi papá decía que yo era una maldición y que por eso el me odiaba – dijo el niño pero su voz se corto en la ultima palabra cuando me fije en su ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y por sus mejillas escurrían lagrimas.

- escúchame bien mi niño, tu no eres ninguna maldición ni nada parecido, eres la criatura mas hermosa que he conocido y nadie escúchalo bien nadie volverá a lastimarte por que todos nosotros lo vamos a evitar cielo – le dije a mi niño mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.- desde este momento esta es tu familia en nosotros encontraras a unos padres que te amaran durante toda su existencia, y unos hermano que estoy segura que te amaran tanto como yo.

Después paso algo que no pensé que pasaría en mucho tiempo, algo que hizo que mi muerto corazón se llenara de alegría y de paz, algo que yo había añorado en todos mis años que tuve como humana y los que tengo como inmortal.

-gracias, te amo mami – esas palabras que pronuncio Edward mientras me abrazaba me hicieron sollozar de alegría, ante esas palabras yo solo pude contestar.

-yo también te amo hijo.

_**algunos años después **_

**CARLISLE POV **

Todo comenzó a estar muy bien después de la adopción de Edward,nos mudamos a Londres y al parecer a Edward le sentó muy bien el cambio todos lo aceptamos como parte de la familia para los chicos Edward era su hermanito menor y para Esme y para mi era nuestro pequeño bebe el era mi campeón y yo su papi, a sus cortos seis años había sufrido mucho, pero todos nosotros nos encargamos de que esos seis años quedaran totalmente borrados y solo hubiera felicidad.

Los primeros meses despertaba llorando por que las pesadillas de su pasado lo atormentaban, la pesadilla mas horrible que tuvo nos asusto a todos ya que no sabíamos que hacer para hacerlo despertar y también lo recuerdo por que fue la primera vez que me llamo papá.

_Flashback _

Estábamos todos en la sala viendo una película, Esme tenía sentado en su regazo a Edward que ya tenía cara de tener sueño.

-campeón creo que es hora de dormir- le dije a mi hijo

Ya tenía aproximadamente un mes con nosotros y le era un poco difícil decirme papá, posiblemente por el maltrato que recibió de su padre.

-si ya tengo un poco de sueño- dijo el mientras su boca formaba una o al bostezar

Lo lleve a su recamara que fue decorada por las chicas y lo acosté para que pudiera dormir.

Edward llevaba aproximadamente dormido 1 hora y mis hijos mayores, mi esposa y yo estábamos charlando sobre quien se iba quedar en casa mientras cazábamos para no dejar solo a Edward, pero de la nada se empezó a oír como mi niño gritaba de una manera desesperada.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor papá ya no!, ¡me duele! ¡me duele! ¡Ya prometo ya no tocar esa foto! pero ya no me pegues AHHHHHH.

Subí a velocidad vampírica hacia el cuarto de mi niño seguido de mi familia, cuando entramos a su cuarto el estaba retorciéndose entre sus sabanas bañado en sudor gritando.

-¡Jasper has algo!- le dijo Rosalie desesperada

-no puedo sus emociones son muy fuertes, solo puedo sentir su miedo, mas bien terror.- dijo Jasper acongojado al ver a su hermano a si,

-¡tienes que hacer algo! ¡Hermanito despierta! ¡Enano es solo una pesadilla! – decía Emmett que lo tenia en sus brazos y lo movía levemente intentando despertarlo. Esme estaba sollozando mientras tomaba la manita de mi hijo y la besaba, aunque no tenia el don de Jasper pude ver que estaba horriblemente desesperada y asustada.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Al sótano otra vez no! –grito nuevamente Edward

-mi niño despierta vamos mi niño- balbuceaba nerviosa.

-Emmett dámelo – le dije –intentare despertarlo- Hijo vamos despierta campeón nadie te hara daño vamos mi niño.

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras un grito salía de su garganta

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- ese grito fue acompañado con el sonido de la lámpara de noche de Edward mientras se hacia pedazos en el suelo.

Mi hijo seguía temblando en mis brazos y dijo algo que me lleno de alegría

-no permitas que el me lastime papi por favor papi por favor.

Despues de eso mi hijo quedo nuevamente dormido al salir de su habitación Esme reprendió a Emmett por no ser cuidadoso y haber tirado la lámpara de noche de Edward

-debes de ser mas cuidadoso al moverte Emmett.

-pero si yo no fui Esme

-ok Emmett, Alice recuerda por favor comprar otra lámpara mañana

Esme – contesto Alice,

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **_

Desde ese momento me llamo papa toda la familia lo adoraba y cumplíamos cada una de sus peticiones tratábamos de que fuera un niño feliz. Otra cosa que recuerdo de su infancia fue su cumpleaños número 8 fue cuando se entero de toda la verdad sobre nuestra inmortalidad.

_**Flashback **_

Alice despertó muy temprano a Edward para ir a comprar cosas de su fiesta de 8 años como era de esperarse Edward se despertó de muy mal humor.

-no Alice, no quiero ir de compras.- refunfuñaba Edward.

-oh vamos Eddie será divertido,- trataba de convencerlo Alice

-¡No! ¡no quiero ir y no me digas Eddie!- Edward estaba enojado sus manos estaban formando pequeños puños y al momento de que Edward le dijo eso a Alice una piedra se estrello en uno de las ventanas de la casa. Fue muy extraño pero pudo haber sido un bromista.

Paso la tarde y era hora del pastel todos fingíamos comer pastel aunque sabia asqueroso entonces Edward dijo

-Emmett ¿porque estas arrojando pedazos de pastel al basurero?

-no enano estas viendo mal yo amo esta cosa – trato de mentir Emmett

-eso es mentira, yo se que hay algo que me ocultan, se que son diferentes, son, frios, su piel es mas dura y nunca comen – todos nos quedamos impactados ante tales palabras.

_hijo creo que llego el momento de que sepas la verdad- dijo Esme muy seria

Le contamos todo sobre nuestra naturaleza vampírica y no saltamos ningún detalle, todos nosotros esperábamos una reacción diferente pero al parecer lo tomo muy bien.

-no me importa que sean son mi familia, por ser vampiros no dejan de ser ni mis padres ni mis hermanos, ustedes fueron mis salvadores y los amo a todos por eso – dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara

_**Fin del flashback**_

Tiempo después volvimos a los Estados Unidos a Edward le encanto la idea y llevamos 6 meses viviendo en Forks, hoy será su cumpleaños numero 17 todos estábamos emocionados, el quería algo sencillo pero nadie de la familia lo escucho y queríamos festejarlo.

-¿Me llamabas para algo pá?- pregunto mi hijo entrando a mi estudio

- si hijo ven vamos a fuera- le tenia un regalo muy especial a mi niño

Salimos al garaje y ahí estaba toda la familia emocionada por ver como reaccionaba Edward con su regalo

-Abre los ojos hermanito- dijo Emmett

Lo destape y ahí estaba el regalo perfecto de mi hijo, un flamante volvo plateado

C30

-¡Gracias papá es genial!- dijo Edward feliz al ver su nuevo auto

- disfrútalo hermanito- dijo Alice 0pero algo cambio en su rostro estaba teniendo una visión

**ALICE POV **

Estaba viendo la cara de mi hermanito al ver su auto nuevo cuando llego una visión a mi

_Alguien entraba por la puerta un efluvio muy conocido para nosotros y que extrañábamos tanto _

_-padres por favor perdónenme – decía Bella _

_Mi hermana estaba de regreso _

Lo único que salió de mi boca fue

Bella esta de regreso …..

**¿Qué les pareció? Poco a poco esta historia va tomando un poco de forma dejen dudas, comentarios todo es aceptable ¡Gracias por leer! :D ** __


End file.
